supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse World Kevin Tran (The Survivor)
Kevin Tran is an alternate version of his main universe version where he is a Prophet of the Lord and remains alive up to this point in 2017. He was touched down by God when the apocalypse had begun, to aid in Heaven's goal in defeating Hell, however, his life became more that of enslavement as Michael only recruits him to translate the Word of God Angel Tablet than being allowed freely and kept close at all times. This alternate reality version of Kevin is considered a traitor among humanity for taking Michael's side, though he really had no say in the matter and was assumed as a traitor. History Early Life Probably can be assumed that this Kevin Tran had the same life he intentionally aimed for like his Main Universe version until the apocalypse threw his life around, especially all the more in being selected as a Prophet of the Lord. He was force to work under slavery by Michael and to make an example, Michael personally slew his mother. For years, Kevin help translate the Word of God Angel Tablet to give Michael any spells or hidden secrets he request. Humans found out about Kevin's whereabouts, labeling him as a traitor to humanity, comparing Kevin as the next Judas for betraying his own kind. A vision from above Kevin is called in by Michael to help him research on Cambions, Nephilims, and Nephalems. The latter questions why only to be shut up and do as he is told. Kevin looks into the tablet only to gain a cryptic vision, him acting as a mouthpiece for the unknown prophecy. Personality While this Kevin Tran was once a timid young adult, he seems to have grown an adaptation to accepting the world he lives in and is very submissive to his leaders. Unlike his main version, this Kevin did not go through any of the hardships or taxing emotional loss as he seems to remain happy, especially when it comes to experimenting with spells. He doesn't seem all that intimidated by Michael's threats or bothered by his insults towards him as he knows he's dead either way once his usefulness ends. Deep down, this Kevin is very desperate in wanting to escape the life he's been thrown into and only wants to be with his mom. Making him unpredictable at whatever he'll do what it takes to achieve that goal, meaning he could betray any allies that aid in rescuing him. This also shows how extremely loyal he is to Michael. Powers and Abilities Prophet Abilities * Word of God Interpreting - Kevin has the ability to interpret the unknown glyph on a stone tablet that contains the Word of God, holding the knowledge of powerful spells, tapping into its vast powers, and hidden secrets from all entities in Creation. * Precognition - For the most in years, Kevin acted as a mouthpiece of some unknown prophecy, speaking of a vision that is cryptic and fore-more acted as warning for Michael. Human Abilities * Spell Casting - Kevin successfully performed a ritual to open a rift to another universe. Equipment * '''Word of God (Angel Tablet): '''Safeguarded by him at all times, Kevin carries the Word of God with him at all times. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Prophet Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Alive